Chronicles From A Journel
by simba317
Summary: Ch. 2 up...A collection of poetry inspired by the relationship of Rogue and Remy, chronicling different stages in their relationship. Romy.
1. My Demon Eyes

**Disclaimer: **Let's put our heads together. Maybe is we do, Marvel will belong to us, and Rogue and Remy will finally have a steady relationship…Wait, it'll never happen…damn. The reality is, I don't own X-Men Evolution…

**Author's Notes: **It's past 11pm, and this just came out. It's a poem about what Remy and Rogue are feeling for each other. Weird, but poetry comes easily to me. It sorta just flows. Of course it's a Romy…Duh. I'm thinking, that I'm just gonna have a scrapbook of a collection all the Romy poems I do…when it strikes me in the mood. So updates to this will most likely be infrequent and all over the place. It's sorta angsty and fluffy at the same time. It's sorta about how they feel so tortured by something meant to be doomed. So anyway, I present to you…

* * *

Yeah, and the stupid Document Editor/Magager took out all my stanzas from Word...grumble...grumble...but just so you know, each stanza is five lines, except the last which has six lines, I'll try to break them up with a symbol of some sort, so I hope that no one will be confused or anything, so bear with me.

* * *

**MY DEMON EYES

* * *

**

Why is it, that eyes that should be so frightening

Seem so beautiful to my aching heart?

The one that screams in pain,

Tormented by the inability to love,

To be with someone, someone that's you…

&

Red. Redder than a ruby.

Flickering flames that dance and glow.

Surrounded by sleek, shining black darkness,

Full of mystery, emotion, and beauty.

Capture me, surround me, take me, if only…

&

You seem to watch me.

I feel your glowing gaze,

On me always, haunting me,

If only you knew, knew that what

I see in your eyes is already in my heart…

&

Maybe, just maybe, you see it too,

Feel it too, just as I do,

And want it, and don't want it,

As much as I do.

Are you confused too?

&

In your dreams, do you feel it too?

Feel the sweetness, feel the joy.

Do you see those frightening fears of mine

Slip away, within your grasp,

Just for you?

&

I'm yours in my mind, in my dream,

It's a painful illusion of what could be.

Sweet torture of what I want, what I need,

From you and only you.

Could you free me from my captivity?

&

I'm so caged, broken, and fragile.

I'm cracking in your presence,

I can feel it, I want it so badly

To be able to be with you,

Don't you know, I'm so sorry…

&

I've fallen to you, can you catch me?

Can you save me from my mind, my pure insanity?

It takes me, envelopes me, makes me try so hard,

Just to know, am I still me?

Can you give me your heart for yours?

&

You seem so quick to prove yourself to me.

But do you truly want this, want me?

Do you see me, really see me.

You've penetrated me, but do you see me?

Am I still your mystery, or am I your secret?

&

You know I can't give you all of me,

But I think you've stolen my heart,

Like the dashing devilishly debonair thief that you are.

You melt into the night, with that mystical trench coat.

You know the night's stories, its secrets, how about mine?

&

I'm cursed, cursed to loneliness, prisons, and masks.

I can barely remember who I am, who I really am.

Except why can you see that?

Why can you bring it out in me?

Why do you want to save me rescue me, liberate me?

&

You've given me wings, let me fly,

But you know that only you can see it.

The darkness is our enigma.

The rooftop is our haven.

Where the shadows cover our mysteries.

&

With melted royal purple navy black skies,

A hanging moon, floating stars,

Unspoiled landscape, stretching far,

We are whispers in the dark.

Cloak and shadow, revealed obscurity.

&

I can never admit, the doom you've given,

When you set me free, saw the real me,

It's torture, but it's sweet. I'm addicted.

You save a smile for me, it's true, it's beautiful.

I know it's mine, and I know that I'm yours.

&

You see me as your angel, you protector, your light.

With emerald eyes and pure white strands.

Your dark angel, the one who wanders furthest from the untainted.

I am tainted too, scared just like you.

And you're my angel too, my devilish angel.

&

I am so ecstatic when you're near.

You're the only one who's just so unafraid.

You'll hold me close, like no one else

Ever could do, and it's you, I know

That will chase the past and fear away.

&

We're one of a kind, I'm a Rogue, and you're a scoundrel.

It's like I'm your china doll and unbridled strength.

The one that's the perfection that will never be.

You're the one, who makes me whole,

We're not like others, you've completed me now.

&

I can see that you've gone and given something to me?

Do you know it? Am I a game to you?

But that can't be so, for I saw it in your eyes once.

A flash, so quick, it made me soar

But now it's agony, you're my satisfying agony.

&

A kiss to break into the dawn.

So little to ask, it's all that I want,

That you want too, I can tell.

But you'll never ask, and I'll never request.

So it's a dangerous avoidance we play.

&

You've awakened me, reminded me so painfully

Of everything I want, that I need.

I'll try, for you, just for you.

You've made me want it now, to touch,

More than ever before, because, dare I say it, I want you.

&

You've taken away all my inhibitions.

Set me free, lead me to fly.

Guided me out of my personal hell.

Only you will picked me up when I fell.

Because only you could see it, see me fall.

&

Until then, we dance.

We know, without telling.

I can see it in your blazing eyes.

That you know what I feel, and

I'm beginning to see you too.

&

I'm afraid, but you guide me.

Take me away, lead me to contentment.

If only it could be real, if only we could truly be,

Everything I know that we both want,

Lying dormant in our delicate hearts.

&

You melt the ice in my heart,

You've breathed life into me again.

Returned it to me from the dead.

Ressurected all I once had buried.

Brought hope to eradicate my misery.

&

My dispair is gone, but you pain me still.

No matter how many walls are shattered,

Barriers will always seem to lie.

The past, the silence of what we're not yet willing to admit.

But someday soon, I promise, it'll change, just for you.

&

You tell me your truths, your skeletons,

And I know that we're condemned,

To feelings that we'll never be able to show.

Maybe one day, we can, maybe one day,

It'll be perfect. But until then, you'll always be

My perfect suffering, my demon eyed bliss.

* * *

I hoped you've enjoyed that. And I've worked some on A Mutated Existence and I've got plotbunnies for Underground Resistance X, so they'll be coming out, within the week, I hope, along with a one shot (It's good ole Romy fluff, I promise). I've got summer break up, so that means an incredible amount of time with no excuses for not writing me fics. 

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

simba317


	2. The Pretenders

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing of X-Men Evolution or the X-Men. Why? If I did, Remy wouldn't be apparently dead in the Ultimate Universe. A nice rant on that is coming up on that subject in 'The Road to Forever'.

**Author's Notes:** I was hit with the title to this poem while writing part of 'The Road to Forever' on the drive back home from our family vacation. I took that title and ran with it. Last poem was from Rogue's POV, this is Remy's. It's really fluffy. I can honestly tell you that writing another poem for this fic never crossed my mind and that I just write them when the inspiration strikes me. My shout out to CF is at the bottom.

* * *

**THE PRETENDERS **

She pretends to be strong.

She pretends to be a fortress, tall and unbreakable.

She pretends to be a stone, cold and emotionless.

She pretends to be indifferent, untouchable by emotion.

She pretends to be standing tall, brave and courageous.

&

I see her and I know, I know she's teetering.

I see her in reality, stripped away from the falsehoods.

I see in her emerald eyes the suffering and torment.

I see not her strength but her tiredness.

I see her unshed tears, the pain that festers in her heart.

&

I can feel the emotions swimming around her in chaos,

Knowing that they are threatening to explode out.

They eat her inside, wear at her soul,

Making her heart bleed, weakening her body,

Destroying her mind, fading her away,

&

But she's trapped to keep them inside.

Never letting anyone see her in truth.

Because the truth hurts too much.

To release them would be dangerous.

To release them would expose her too much.

&

Every day she gets more worn.

Every day she's weakened further,

By all that surrounds her,

By all that haunts her soul.

No one sees that, no one seems to care.

&

The girl's dark and distant, haunted and hellish,

But I can see the beauty buried deep within.

The splendor that she hordes way, that no one gets to see.

I can see into her soul and it's magnificent and pure.

Why is it forever hidden in darkness?

&

Her cursed skin keeps her bound to solitude.

It glistens in the night like an eerie pearl,

From the glossy light of the silver moon.

Her tortured heart, soul, mind and body call to me.

Unknowingly to her, but she needs me.

&

Her hair dances like the last trails of smoke from a dying fire,

Twisting like a ghoul, behind her in

Waves of auburn and the purest white,

White of an angel,

Sitting on the roof, contemplating it all.

&

Her body is tucked and I see what they don't.

I see the way her shoulders shake,

The way her body shudders,

The way sobs escape her mouth,

When the iridescent tears fall down her face.

&

She cries and it breaks my heart.

She's mourning for her sad and pitiful life.

Her despicable existence,

Cursed to never have what she so desperately needs.

It's a haunting sound that chills my soul.

&

She's so completely and utterly broken.

Soundlessly, I near her anguished body.

Slowly, I draw her close to me, holding her.

Sobs begin to silent, but she still cries.

Soon, her body forms to mine, drawing comfort.

&

Wordlessly, I hold her, stroking her hair,

Waiting until the tears no longer fall from

Her beautiful face that should never

Have such atrocities leak forth in sorrow.

Betrayal, suffering and longing hang heavy in her heart.

&

Somehow, looking into her sad eyes,

I think she knows, knows that wordlessly

I have sworn to be there for her.

Sworn to protect her from all that will try to assault her soul.

I have sworn to make her smile, to make her happy.

&

Wordlessly, she looks into my eyes in awe.

She somehow thinks they're beautiful.

But I'm a demon, in every sense of the word.

How can she dare to never believe that?

How can she believe in me when I'm not worthy of it?

&

She sees the good in me, a soul that's worth saving.

The broken heart that needs mending.

The suffering behind the silence.

The frail soul, bound for darkness.

The body which so desperately seeks shelter from it all.

&

I know that she sees I'm pretending.

Pretending that I'm happy when I'm enveloped by despair.

Pretending that nothing can touch me,

Pretending by masking my pain with pleasurable company.

Pretending that nothing kills me about my past.

&

She sees all the misery in me.

Just as I can see it in her, marring her soul.

She wants to make me better too.

Somehow, maybe, she'll be the one to save my soul.

Maybe I'll save her too and someday,

We'll be free from it all.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that, as always, I encourage you to review. Thanks to CF for doing so. I was pleasantly surprised and really touched that you reviewed and loved my first poem so much. Once again, since it gets somewhat neglected sometimes, UPDATE STOCKHOLM SYNDROME!

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

simba317


End file.
